Hospitals Can Bring Us Together or Tear Us Apart
by rockmysocks456
Summary: Kelso is thinking about when he was with Jackie when he gets hurt. Jackie and Kelsoe pairing READ AND REVIEW!


_* I never really liked Jackie and Hyde, so here's a little story of something that's happens after the show ended. READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Michael Kelso laid on his bed- alone he noted- remembering the times he'd spent with Jackie. And how she had been the only girl he'd ever loved. He'd been with many women. _Many_ women. But none were like Jackie. And when Hyde started going out with Jackie, well that tore Kelso apart. He cared for her, and she understood him in a way nobody else did.

He got up, deciding not even getting high in Eric's basement would take his mind of this (which was surprising because it _always_ did.) and so he wandered outside, in the warm summer night, to wander down the street under the glow of the orange street lamp.

_You're beautiful, Kelso! Who needs a woman! Well, I do. But still, I'm perfectly capable of being without Jackie! Who needs her! Not me! Dammnit! It is me that needs her! Dammnit!_

He remembered how Jackie had broken up with Hyde. He remembered how he'd been the cause of it. Somewhat. He'd just been seeking comfort from the person who understood him most, and she gave it. Did nothing but comfort. But when Hyde saw, he was jealous and he cheated. Cheated on Jackie. And Kelso wondered how he could possibly be mad about Hyde cheating when he'd done it to Jackie so many times, but just the feeling of Hyde doing it to her, he couldn't stand that. He had to tell Jackie. But Donna had said no, and so, he told Hyde.

But now, she was single once more, after getting back together with Hyde, and breaking up again. And yet he knew she wouldn't take him back. Or thought that at least. As he wandered down the street a certain memory poked into his mind...

_Kelso was hiding behind a magazine at the... clinic, and Jackie was demanding his "specimen" back from the doctor behind the counter._

_"I'm sorry, miss, but I can't give it to you. The donor himself is the only one who has legal rights over the specimen."_

_Jackie then rounded on Kelso snapping, "Michael, you get them! You're the only one who has rights over your 'special men'!"_

_He remembered how he'd lowered the magazine and standing up retorted, "Jackie! What do you care what I do with my 'special men'?"_

_"Specimen! I said specimen!" The doctor interrupted. They ignored her._

_"I care, because if there are going to be any 'Kelso babies'... I want them to be ours." Her voice had softened at that point, as did Kelso's heart._

_"You wanna have my children?" He asked, a warm feeling filling up in his chest._

_She threw her hands up, then placing them on her hips said, "Well, yeah. If you get rich and don't lose your hair, because I love you!"_

_He then knew what to say to that, "I love you too!"_

_And as they were kissing passionately there in the clinic the doctor said, "You can't do that here!"_

_He replied, "Oh. She's right. We'll be in room two!"_

Had he not been thinking about that memory maybe he would've heard the screech of the car horn. Maybe he would've have thought to notice he was in the middle of the road. Maybe he would've moved. But he didn't.

And he was hit.

* * *

_"I love you, Michael!"_ The words echoed in Kelso's head.

Memories of when he'd been with Jackie flew through his mind, one after another they played.

_"Fez had a sex dream about me!" He'd said to Jackie._

_"Ohh! You poor baby!" She'd comforted him._

His vision was black, and he hurt everywhere, not understanding why, while a few miles away, Jackie's phone rang.

* * *

"Hello?" She answered, picking it up curiously.

Who could be interrupting the fascinating tales of Nancy Drew?

"Miss Burkhart? A friend of yours, Michael Kelso, was hit by a car. He's in the hospital."

The words had taken a moment to sink in.

"Th-Thank you for telling me, bye!" She slammed down the phone and leapt off her bed.

She ran over towards her door, backtracking she fixed her hair in the mirror and grabbing her keys she was out the door.

She arrived at the hospital before everyone else.

She ran up to the front desk, her hands slamming on the tabletop she asked frantically, "Where is Michael Kelso?"

The nurse behind the desk looked at her chart and said, "You can't see him now. Dr. Wilson will tell you when you can."

Jackie nodded and took a seat in the waiting room. She was tapping her foot impatiently for five minutes when Donna, Eric, Fez, and Hyde showed up.

"Jackie, are you okay?" Donna asked, sitting next to her and putting an arm around her.

Jackie shook her head, leaning into Donna's ugly blouse, and cried.

* * *

It was hours until Dr. Wilson came into the waiting room with a chart and saying aloud, "Michael Kelso?"

Jackie stood up immediately and looked around at the others.

"We'll see him later, go on, kid." Hyde said sighing.

Jackie nodded with a watery smile and hurried into Kelso's room.

Hyde leaned back in his chair, wondering if maybe Kelso and Jackie, _did_ belong together.

* * *

"_Michael?"_

Kelso heard Jackie's voice, this time in reality, not in his head, and fought to open his eyes.

They were heavy, but he managed it and he sat up slowly, leaning against a pillow, he saw Jackie standing in the doorway.

"Hey... Jackie."

She ran foward and flung her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Ow, ow! Jackie, gentle..."

She eased up slightly but did not release him. The kissed and when they finally broke apart Kelso said what he'd wanted to say the whole time he'd been unconscious.

"Jackie?"

"Yeah, Michael?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

THE END!


End file.
